


Privacy Please

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [159]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Shisui and Hana have fun teasing the two little siblings following them on their date.
Relationships: Uchiha Shisui/Inuzuka Hana
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [159]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Privacy Please

“Was there anywhere specific you wanted to go for lunch?” Shisui dodged over as soon as the words were out of his mouth to help an old woman lift a heavy basket of produce. He was back a moment later weaving his fingers in with Hana’s again to continue down the street.

“Not really. Anywhere is fine as long as you’re with me.” When she tucked her chin down to flutter her lashes at him it was all he could do not to laugh.

Lowering his voice, he murmured so only she could hear, “Aren’t you laying it on a little thick?”

“I can’t help it,” Hana whispered back. “Can’t you smell that? Every time I touch you it drives them absolutely wild. It’s hilarious.”

“Can’t smell anything without your sharp nose. But god I wish I could,” Shisui chuckled.

“You’re missing out. When you kissed my cheek earlier they both panicked and judging from the amount of protective pheromones coming off of him I’m pretty sure Kiba is hitting puberty literally as we speak.”

Hana’s face twitched, moments away from bursting in to laughter, so Shisui hurried to cover her by lifting a hand and tracing the clan markings on her cheeks. Conveniently the cheek that would cover her face from the two little spies that had been following them ever since Shisui picked his girlfriend up for their date.

Obviously he knew that he had been followed all the way out of his own compound but he had figured the little Sausage was just curious or trying to improve his espionage skills. Then he entered the Inuzuka district and Kiba had joined in to follow them and he realized they both intended to follow along for this entire date. He wondered how many hours it would take for them to get bored or tired and go home. Or whatever sort of mushy display might make them break cover to come ‘protect’ their respective siblings.

Still tracing his girlfriend’s cheeks, he thought to himself that he really wouldn’t mind testing the boundaries. That’s what boundaries were for, after all, and any excuse to give a little loving attention to his precious girl was a good one.

Hana graced him with a smile when he leaned in to kiss her even as her eyes twinkled knowingly. She could see right through his motivations. Their unusually chaste smooch only lasted for a few seconds before they heard rustling from the alleyway several meters behind where they stood and when they looked it was to see their brothers falling all over themselves in their rush to stop the scene before them.

“Oh hey Sausage,” Shisui greeted one of them calmly.

“Don’t _call_ me that!” Sasuke stamped one of his feet and glared.

“Kiba, dearest,” Hana murmured, “weren’t you supposed to be home working on that chakra control exercise that Iruka-sensei asked you to practice?”

To his credit her little brother did appear to possess a modicum of self-preservation. All it took was one innocent question in a deceptively mild tone for his spine to snap straight and a low whine to slip up out of his throat. Shisui had the distinct impression that if the boy had been born with a tail it would be between his legs just then. Kids were so cute.

“I just want to make sure he treats you right.” Kiba shuffled his weight and kicked at the dirt until Hana tucked one finger under his chin.

“How about if we let him treat us all to some ice cream?” she suggested.

“Ooh, making yourself comfortable in my wallet already, huh?” Laughing despite his words, Shisui clapped his hands together. “Alright then. First one to the ice cream parlor gets an extra scoop!”

That got rid of both little buggers in an instant. Shisui watched them go until they turned the corner out of sight and then took hold of Hana’s waist to reel her back in for a proper filthy kiss as he’d been wanting to do all morning. When she growled appreciatively it was music to his ears.

“We’re not actually getting ice cream, are we?” he asked.

“Absolutely not but they’ll wait at least a couple of minutes for us to get there and that’s more than enough time to disappear. Come on!”

Hana turned and bounded up on to the nearest rooftop. When Shisui followed it was with a besotted smile on his face and so much helpless love in his heart that he couldn’t help but thank whatever powers of the universe had gifted him with such an amazing girlfriend.


End file.
